


Poetry and folk songs

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Malika tries to remember some poetry.





	Poetry and folk songs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Poesia e canções populares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865316) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #088 - poetry.

They were outside, having a nice little picnic.

“Do you know any poetry?” Josephine asked, laying her head on Malika’s lap.

“Poetry?” Malika asked panicked, she couldn’t concentrate with Josephine so close.

“Anything would do, a lovely afternoon such as this asks for poetry.”

She remembered studying epic poetry, learning entire stories by heart, all gone now. She started singing the first thing in her mind. “Uh… Nug sits in the mud, nug wiggles his ears, you catch the nug, he slips away! Nug gets to live another day!”

Josephine sat up, one eyebrow raised. “Is that a drinking song?”


End file.
